robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Panacea
Profile "Violence makes for a poor master, but as a tool its a necessary evil." The road to hell is paved with good intentions, and Panacea exemplifies this maxim. Starting out as a good medic with a strict ethical and moral code, she has slid down a slippery slope into one of the people that the world has a reason to despise. In the interests of preserving herself, she made a deal to work for the shady science team headed by Cipher and inherited his practice on the advent of his death. While she might have a gentler methodology than her predecessor, she is wading into highly unethical territory with her experimentation. She tells herself that this is all for the greater good in the face of Cybertron's turmoil, but it's unlikely that many of her friends and allies will see it this way. The only thing that hasn't changed is her personal vow to eschew violence, though somehow that doesn't extend to harm done to others in the name of SCIENCE. History Panacea was a MTO femme to replace a mining medic after a bad accident (and a series of incompetant medics) made it necessary. After going through her standard school and training she went to work for the miners of a small mining community. Although she outranked most of them, she had a fair amount of respect for the hard work and risk that they went through constantly to get the things that the other Cybertronians need. While she didn't, initially, have any problem with Functionism (which had been ingrained into her in school, of course) she found that it didn't make sense to blame an individual for what they were built for. She ended up having a 'little sister' dynamic with a lot of the miners there and was generally well thought of for her humility. So, when things started to get messy over some altercations between the miners and the law, it was a bit of a jolt to her system. The miners would be persecuted for something and one would end up dead. Then they would retaliate and an officer would go down. Things kept escalting back and forth while she watched helplessly. Until, finally, she snapped and had had enough. She decided that she would not tolerate this any more, but she also felt that using violence to stop violence would only make matters worse. As such, she has turned to other methods of 'helping' Cybertron. It probably didn't help that she had to take out an officer on her own that was acting a bit too forceful for her tastes. His inactive, but still functioning, body remains hidden. Meanwhile, the mine she worked with was shut down due to the dwindling number of miners there. Panacea packed her bags, so to speak, and headed for Kaon since it seemed a likely place to set herself up. She was only in Kaon for a short while before she had the temerity to fix Blurr after he warned her against doing such. The result of this was that Cipher came and gave her an 'offer she couldn't refuse'. So she went to Ibex to work, ostensibly, for the IAA, though in reality a lot of the work she was doing was for the benefit of the Senate. Her place of work changed yet again when Cipher 'disappeared' and she was named his successor. At this point she was moved to the Kimia facility, where she has been working ever since. Skills Medical Procedures, Discretion for Patients, Getting into Small Spaces, Direction Sense, Tunnel Survival, Ambidexterity, Knowledge: Sparks, Experimentation Sheet Logs